The Road Trip of Nerds
by chloegemini
Summary: What happens when Hiro and Tadashi go on a summer long rode trip ? Well lets just say some pretty funny stuff. Story is planned to not just be a one shot. My English is also not very good so please don't let it get to you. Please leave a review and tell me if should continue


"Hiro, hurry up I've been waiting for an hour". Tadashi said in his normal brotherly voice

with a small hint of impatience. "I'm going! I'm going!" Hiro yelled as he ran down the stairs

holding as much as his small structure would hold. Hiro threw his stuff into the rented car and

hopped in the passenger's seat. "Whoa, calm down" Tadashi insisted. Getting into the car making sure everything was ready for the road trip across that could lead them anywhere.

"Toothbrush"

"Check"

"Gps"

"Check"

"Underwear"

"check, wait hey" Hiro retorted as they started to drive of. Poor Aunt Cass already "stress eating"

From the thought of them getting hurt out there. Tadashi was driving for the first time in what it seemed like forever, he was so used to his little scooter that could get him anywhere with ease. As they got to a stop light Hiro started pulling out a huge map that cover part of Tadashi's view. "Hey put that down I can't see if the cars are coming" Tadashi said as he pushed the map away some. Hiro mocked Tadashi in a low toned voice but then he put down the map suddenly and pulled out Megabot."Hay can we stop by a couple bot fights so we can get hotel money and stuff" Hiro said looking at Tadashi with a smiling face. Tadashi knew very well that Hiro just wanted to win a couple of round but the offer about hotel money was just too hard to pass up

"Fine…but just this once you hear me"

"Really!?"

"Yes but only because of the hotel money part and don't tell Aunt Cass and also not today because we don't need it yet."

"Awww" Hiro's excitement was suddenly put down as of hearing Tadashi's twist to it.

They were far out in the middle of Somewhere, could have been Texas who knows it's been about a day and they had no ideas of where to go

"Dashi" Hiro said in a bored tone. "What are we going to do , I'm hungry and my back hurts from being in the car to long"

"I don't know, we can try and get something to eat and while we do that we can pick out a place to go since where in Texas"

"Already?!"

"Nah" said Tadashi sarcastically as he pulled out his phone looking for the nearest restaurant.

"How about Apple Bees"

"Nasty"

"Well that's our only choice for a while "

"Fine"

The brothers soon found their selves at an Apple Bees that was located very close to San Antonio. Hiro grabbed his bag as they walked inside, once they were seated Hiro pulled out his laptop right on the table and started to look for places. "Got it"

Tadashi looked up half asleep from all the driving." What is it?"

"Six Flags" Hiro said with a smile making his gap in-between his teeth very apparent.

"Oh god you got to be kidding me right Hiro"

"No I really want to go, I've never be to a roller coaster park"

"It's enough to make your stomach barf its self out along with your food "

"Dashi, Please"

"Fine" he grunted as the food arrived. He was so caught up in the fact that he was going to have to face his biggest fear (which is heights), that he didn't even notice the waitress trying to flirt with him. He ate his food with the same grumpy face for the next hour. They finished their food and walked out the door and into the car." Ok this whole car thing is fun and all but we need a Hotel I need sleep"

"Ok well drive into the city and let's see if we can find one "said Hiro

"Ya I know but ughhh, driving"

"Look all we gotta do is get to the hotel and their you can hit the lights"

They started driving into town and found a Hilton Inn. Tadashi just grabbed his backpack and a spear change of clothes and started walking into the hotel, his eyes had huge bags under them and he walked just like a zombie to the front, paid, and walked into the room and fell face first on the bed. Hiro was still full of energy but also knew he needed to sleep to. Just one problem there was one bed and Tadashi was already laying in it in star position. Hiro sighed, he was used to having to sleep with his brother from time to time but he had other plans in mind. He walked out into the hallway being sure to take a key with him and as soon as he got to the elevator he saw the most beautiful thing his eyes ever laid on. Gummy Bears. Hiro walked over to the vending machine with love struck eyes. He probably gave that machine a good 50 dollars and came back to the room with way more Gummy Bears then he could carry. He sat by the TV and started eating one by one that started turning into handful by handful. One thing was for sure, Hiro was on full sugar hype and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way.

(1 hour later)

[I'm sorry if it sound like I'm high in this next part]

Hiro was now know to himself as banana man, he had taken Tadashi's only blanket and tied it around his neck and his side kick , Megabot which was now known as citrus women . Hiro had made a small size version of San Fransokyo out of Gummy Bears and he controlled MegaBot through the modeled city on the other side of the city was a random Godzilla figure he had found himself pretty soon acting out moments in Pacific Rim. He had managed to play out the whole movie before he was passed out in the last scene. Hiro was on the floor with his face first into the city of Gummy Bears he was as sound as a baby and all you could hear where the soft of patterned snores of both the brothers getting ready for tomorrow.

It was the next day and Tadashi woke up with a sheepish look on his face as he got up he felt something soft under his foot and looked down. He had stepped on the Gummy Bear model of the San Fransokyo Bridge. He looked at the whole room in aw. The whole floor was covered in just Gummy Bears and he looked over by the TV and there he saw Hiro passed out like any little kid would probably be. Tadashi couldn't help but put on a little smile as he walked over to his little brother that he loved so much. He picked up Hiro and laid him down on the bed .He had two Gummy Bears stuck to his face and that just made Tadashi giggle a bit as he began to put the Gummy Bears into a trash bag that he would later throw away. Sugar and Hiro was not a good mix that's for sure. Tadashi had finished to pick up the room and he walked over to Hiro and shacked him by his shoulder."what happened" said Hiro in a small tired voice. "You had a lot of sugar I'm guessing" joked Tadashi.

"Sorry"

"Its ok little brother"

They both smiled at each other as Tadashi planted a small kiss on Hiro's forehead." Come on get ready, remember Six Flags". Tadashi walked to the bathroom to change into clothes that where much cleaner and he came out looking happy as ever with his shower he had just taken. Tadashi was not just smart but he loved to keep himself clean, it's a Tadashi thing. Hiro on the other hand didn't really care and he just had changed clothes. The brothers ended walking out of the hotel and of to Six flags they were.

They drove to the front entrance and bought the tickets at the booth. Hiro was so excited he could barely manage to stay in his seat. Tadashi has never seen the 14 year old this exited, well at least in a long time. The other Time was when he became a San Fransokyo Nerd. They walked through the gates and Hiro instantly ran to the biggest ride he saw. The Gladiator, Tadashi gulped looking up at the ride. With even the smallest ride was able to spark up his fear he had to be strong and suck it for Hiro. They eventually made their way to the front of the line and Tadashi was nervous and full of anxiety. The group ahead of them came to a stop and got of the ride and Hiro picked the very back and Tadashi sat next to him wondering why he had picked the back and it hit him. They would feel the most momentum in the back and that made Tadashi glad they didn't eat beforehand. The workers started walking down the side making sure everyone was buckled in well and they pushed down the bars and back away. Tadashi felt the seat start to move with instinct he clenched the bar and looked over at Hiro. Hiro had a full blown smile on his face that made Tadashi forget all about the roller coaster. Till they got to the top that is. Tadashi felt his stomach fly up and he held on to his hat. "WHY THE **** DID I EVER ******* AGREE TO THIS ******". Tadashi screamed and screamed in horror as Hiro put his hands and yelled happily as they went around and around. After a while of this Tadashi's fear started to go away and soon he found himself like Hiro. The ride soon stopped and their hair looked as if it had been thrown around in a dryer as if Hiro's hair couldn't get messier. The brothers spent the rest of the day like this as happy as they could be not giving a care in the world. They felt alive and they had everything they needed right there and that was each other. Nothing could ever win over that no toy or gadget. Nothing could separate them.

They both where extremely tired but happy and satisfied as they got back to the hotel. They both had changed into their Pj's and where watching Tv. Hiro was rested against Tadashi as he worked on his latest project which was some extras. Tadashi was thinking about today and how much Hiro meant to him and he put his arm around Hiro's stomach and pulled him into his lap. Tadashi now had both his arms wrapped around Hiro's stomach and his head rested on top of Hiros'. "I love you I hope you know that" said Tadashi."I know and I love you to" he said as he leaned back into Tadashi. After a while of staying like this he started to mess with Hiro's arms to get him side tracked. "Hey"

"What"

"You know what Dashi"

"No I don't "

"Yes you do"

"Ok, maybe I do but I'm bored"

"Well I don't know what to do about that" said Hiro going back to his work. This bothered Tadashi because it was summer break and Hiro is acting like it's still college time. Tadashi soon got an idea and a little trickster smile appeared on his face. Tadashi started to tickle poor little Hiro as he started going into a giggle fit. "Dashi please sto HAHAHAH" Hiro barley managed to speak before Tadashi started to play with his sides. "You've been ignoring me "pouted

Tadashi. "I'm sorry" squeaked Hiro and Tadashi stopped. He moved the laptop away and hugged Hiro closely under the covers. They watched the rest of whatever adult comedy cartoon it was and they soon drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Both having a small smile on their face knowing how important they were to each other.

_So this was my first Fanfic ever I'm sorry for my English is not really good I'm French so it's a bit confusing to me. Can you guys tell me if I should continue this because I really want to. I'm going to try and make this like a crazy long road trip story it will get a bit funnier as it continues I promise I just need to get use to this._


End file.
